


The sun comes up

by Orfea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orfea/pseuds/Orfea
Summary: ...(I think about you)...
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The sun comes up

_Apparently my fam-_

_I hope Kirkw-_

_I miss you_

Too casual, too formal, too revealing. None of them sounded right. Warden-Commander Amell scrunched the scratched out mess of a letter with her ink-stained hands and tossed it into an unlit brazier. It joined a small pile of similarly ruined letters trying to bridge a three-year gap.

Maybe Cullen was happy in Kirkwall. Maybe he didn't want a reminder of the past. Maybe he still hated her. _Maybe maybe maybe_

With a flick of her wrist, she lit the brazier and watched the paper curl into itself like legs on a dying insect.

Maybe it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point. There's nothing like a quick hit of angst (・ωｰ)～☆
> 
> I like to think that one of the more complete letters escaped and some nosy warden decides to send it, for kicks. 
> 
> Title/description line from Follies, " Losing My Mind"


End file.
